The invention relates to a hand-guided power tool with an internal combustion engine and with a carburetor that comprises a carburetor housing in which an intake passage section is formed, wherein in the intake passage section a pivotably supported choke element is arranged. The choke element is in operative connection with a choke actuating lever. A starter device is provided that comprises an operating position, an off position, and at least one start position, wherein the starter device comprises an actuating element to be actuated by the operator. The actuating element is operatively connected by a coupling element with the choke actuating lever. When the actuating element is moved from an operating position into a start position of the actuating element, the actuating element moves the choke element into a correlated start position of the choke element.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,650 discloses in connection with a hand-guided power tool a carburetor assembly for an internal combustion engine that comprises a starter device. The starter device comprises an operating mode selector to be actuated by the operator. The operating mode selector is connected by means of a coupling rod to a choke lever of a choke element. The assembly is designed such that each position of the operating mode selector has correlated therewith a position of the choke actuating lever and thus a position of the starter device. Based on the position of the operating mode selector, the operator therefore can easily recognize the actual position of the starter device.
In the operating position and in the off position, the choke element usually assumes the same position. Accordingly, between the operating position and the off position of the actuating element, a movement of the actuating element must be possible without the choke actuating lever moving. This is realized in known systems by appropriate positioning of the levers relative to each other.
It is the object of the invention to provide a hand-guided power tool of the aforementioned kind that enables a flexible arrangement of the actuating element.